


Your Guardian Angel (DISCONTINUED)

by Clankit (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, At least there's no plot so far idk, Cotton Candy Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Janice from down at the shop, M/M, No he is seriously an angel I'm not joking, Phil is an angel, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone at some point in their lives is assigned a guardian angel, usually around their eighteenth birthday…. </p><p>Dan is not the happiest guy in the world. He’s 20, and dropped out of college to pursue video blogging as a career. He’s been pretty much disowned by his parents, not because of the fact he dropped out, but because of the fact he told them he’s gay. Until he comes home with a girl, he’s not welcome. He has no friends, is working as a server at a local restaurant until his youtube channel can support him, and spends way too much time on the internet. So, he’s doing… okay, but not great.</p><p>Then he meets Phil.</p><p>This work has been discontinued, as I've lost passion for it. To those who were around for the beginning, I hope it brought you some joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Dan sighed, and groggily opened his eyes.

He expected to see his room.

Not a face.

“Hi!” The face said.

Dan shrieked and quickly shuffled backwards until his back was backed up against the wall.

“Who-! Who- who the hell-”

Dan stopped when he saw the man’s black wings folded against his back.

Well, shit.

“Sorry if I scared you. My name’s Phil.” He gave a little wave.

Dan took a deep breath and let it out. He took the time to actually examine… his new guardian angel.

The angel had black hair, and a fringe. Dan was immediately jealous. He had… stunning blue eyes, and was wearing the biggest smile on his face. Dan stared at him. The angel- _Phil_ stared back at him, grinning.

“My name’s Dan.”

“Oh, I know that.” Dan mentally slapped himself. Of course Phil knew who he was. He was his angel, of course.

Dan suddenly realized, that since he had gotten home so late last night, he had taken off his clothes and hadn’t bothered to put pajamas on.

Dan was suddenly blushing furiously. “Um- could you get off my bed please?”

“Oh, right! Sorry about that.” Phil slipped off his bed, and Dan saw that he was wearing a plaid shirt and ... skinny jeans? Huh. That was strange. Dan was pretty sure that all angels, when they first met the human they were assigned to were wearing basically the same clothes. Why wasn’t Phil?

“Aren't you supposed to be wearing a white outfit or something?”

Phil glanced down at his clothes, and gasped. “You’re right! Give me a second.” Phil then ran out of Dan’s room, only to come back a second later now wearing a white t-shirt and light gray pants.

“Okay, there we go. What do you think?”

Dan thought that Phil would look good in anything. Especially with no clothes on.

Dan almost slapped himself in real life this time. He really needed to get laid. Sure, it wasn’t that uncommon for a human and their angel to be together, but this Phil didn’t seem to be the type of guy-er, angel- interested in that sort of stuff.

“You look fine. Er, could you-?” Dan twirled a finger in a circular motion.

“Of course!” Phil, completely misunderstanding Dan, spun around in a circle.

Dan was pretty sure this angel was so cheery he was going to die. “I meant, could you look away while I step out of bed and get some clothes?” Dan said a bit dryly.

“Oh! Right! Sorry, sorry. Angels aren’t really uncomfortable with nudity.” Phil said as he turned to face the wall.

Dan was slightly interested in what that was all about, but asking questions could wait til later. He needed to get some clothes on besides his boxers, and call his work to tell them his angel had appeared. At least that was something good, since Phil being here got him a week off with full pay. Today was Monday, and he now had until next Monday free as soon as he called his work.

Dan slipped on a simple black t-shirt and struggled into a pair of black skinny jeans. He turned to tell Phil, who was still staring at the wall and was now humming an annoyingly cheerful tune, and then he saw them.

Phil’s wings.

They were amazing. Dan had seen other angel’s wings, of course, but… he had never really looked or something? Maybe? Because Phil’s wings seemed to be the most  beautiful thing he had ever seen.

They were black, which was pretty much the color Dan wore every day. But, Phil’s feathers were so beautiful, they seemed to be glowing. They were so sleek and smooth! Dan wanted to touch them. And suddenly he found himself mere inches away from Phil, and reaching for Phil’s wings, and before he knew it, he was touching them.

Phil stiffened and his humming stopped, and Dan suddenly realized what he was doing, and he immediately drew his hand back. Even he knew, with his very small knowledge of angels,  touching an angel’s wings was for very close friends and the angel’s immediate kin only. All humans almost certainly eventually became allowed to touch their angel’s wings. Keyword being eventually, and here Dan was having met his angel literally 10 minutes ago and he was already attempting to touch his angel’s wings.

“You- you can touch them.” Phil said, and Dan thought he sounded nervous, which was exactly how Dan felt, but, Phil had just given him permission, right? So Dan reached again with his right hand and started to touch Phil’s right wing.

It was soft. Very, very, soft. Dan reached out with his left hand. Wow, Phil’s wings were incredible. It was like petting a kitten who had been blow dried and was covered in bits of cloud fluff.

It took Dan only five seconds to notice Phil was panting a bit. Dan should probably stop. So he did, and Dan would’ve sworn he heard Phil let out a small whimper.

Dan cleared his throat and backed away, giving Phil space to fold his wings (which had somewhat started to spread out and Dan was pretty sure there wasn’t nearly enough space for Phil to fully extend his wings in Dan’s bedroom) and to turn around.

“Just- warn me next time you want to touch my wings, okay?” Dan nodded, and he was pretty sure his blush had returned.

“I’m going to go have breakfast.” Dan stated.

Phil brightened again. “I can give you the angel spiel during it! We’re supposed to give this whole speech about what me being your guardian angel means and all that. You’ve probably heard about it a million times from you friends.” And if Dan just happened to forget to mention that he had no friends, well, it wasn’t his fault, was it?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, so. I’m Phil, I’m your guardian angel, you already know this.” Phil said, as Dan slowly ate away at the bowl of cheerios in front of him. “Me being your ‘guardian angel’ reallys means… well, I am your guardian. I protect from any and all harm. Actually, I’m just gonna give you the pamphlet.” Phil then proceeded to reach into his pant’s pocket and take out a pamphlet the the title, ‘So, You’ve Met Your Guardian Angel’ pasted on the front. “We seem to get along fine,” (Dan was sure they were both thinking of the fact he had touched Phil’s wings mere minutes ago) “but if anything goes horribly wrong, you can always request a transfer.” Dan was pretty sure he would never transfer Phil, simply because Phil was actually nice and it was really hard for Dan to make friends.

“I actually need to go and report back to my station, soo… Don’t do anything until I get back, yeah?” Phil asked, and Dan nodded, eating his cheerios and picking up the pamphlet. He saw Phil glow and heard a slight tinkling sound, but he wasn’t that surprised. He had seen angels transport from place to place plenty of times. What he was surprised about, looking at the pamphlet, wings were not to be touched by close kin or friends, as Dan had thought/guessed, but only by the angel’s mate. Dan looked down at his cereal and gulped. Well then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only started this because I was posting a comment about Dan and Phil climbing the stairs to heaven, and then I couldn't get this idea out of my head.


	2. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil had not expected this. Of course, he hadn’t really known what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t this.

Phil had not expected this. Of course, he hadn’t really known what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t this.

He, as all angels, had not been told the exact personality of his charge. He had been told the name and some basic stuff about his human, like where they worked, who their family was, and who their close friends were (Phil’s instructor had skimmed over that section for some reason). But it was up to the guardian (at least in all of the lectures Phil had attended) to figure out who their human really was for themselves. Phil had known Dan wasn’t the most social guy, and that he didn’t know that much about angels. But this? Oh boy. It was gonna be so awkward to explain to his instructor.

He knew it wasn’t Dan’s fault. He just… hadn’t know about the actual guidelines for touching angel's wings. Yes, it was true, most humans were allowed to touch their angel’s wings. But, only the edges of the wings, and they should never get closer to the center. Unless they were mates, of course. But Dan hadn’t know, and that was fine. But… Phil hadn’t told Dan exactly how sensitive his wings were. God, this was not good. If Phil had just told Dan, he wouldn’t be in this mess. Now Dan was just going to find out by looking through the pamphlet, and then it was gonna be awkward…

Phil shook his head and walked into his instructor’s office.

Janice looked up as Phil arrived in her station. “Heyyyy! There’s my favorite new guardian angel! So, how was your first visit to your human?”

Phil gulped. “I… He…. He touched my wings.”

Janice’s expression changed from a happy grin to a frown. “He didn’t force himself on you, did he?”

“Oh no, nothing like that. I don’t think he knew what he was doing, really…”

Her expression changed again, this time into a smirk. “So is there a problem?”

“...No?”

“Great! Now, let’s get you writing that report.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan was not sure want to think. It clearly stated in the pamphlet that touching an angel’s wings, besides the outer edges, was reserved for mates, and mates alone. So, why had Phil let him touch his wings? Dan wasn’t sure. Did Phil think Dan was just going to touch the outer edges? Was he just being nice? Or… Did- was Phil attracted to him? Oh god, how was Dan supposed to know what this meant?

Dan sighed, and wiped his sweaty hands on his shirt. He had just finished calling his boss and telling them that he had met his angel. His  boss was happy for him, of course. Less happy about the fact Dan had permission to take a week off, but still happy for him. So. Now Dan had a week to spend getting to know his angel. Phil. Who let him touch his wings. _No, Dan. Don’t fall into the pit of worry again._

Dan jumped as the tinkling sound began, and the glowing form of Phil began to appear in Dan’s living room.

“Hey Dan!” Phil smiled. God, Phil was so cheerful. Like, the exact opposite of Dan. _Opposites attract, Dan._

God, he really, really, really needed to get laid. _Preferably with Phil lying on top of you._

He also had to stop talking to himself in third person in his head.

“I called my boss, got the week off.” Dan rubbed his hands together.

“So…” Phil looked around, and his wings puffed up a little. What the hell did that mean? Dan should really get an angel’s handbook or something, because an angel’s wings were clearly very expressive, right?

“Um… Wanna watch a movie?’ Dan asked, and of course Phil brightened up. And was it Dan’s imagination, or were Phil’s wings spreading slightly? Dan doesn’t care anymore.

“Sure! What do you have?”

“Um… Some Disney? And DreamWorks? Anything if we watch it on my laptop.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil was not thinking about how cute Dan’s hair was. Nope, no way.

It was not Phil’s fault Dan had fallen asleep on his shoulder. To be fair to Dan, he had been woken up by Phil appearing in his room at like 7:38 in the morning. And what, now it was like, 8? So, there Phil was. Curled up with a blanket, with Dan right next to him. Together, they had been watching The Aristocats on Dan’s crappy little TV. And then Dan fell asleep. On Phil’s shoulder.

God, he was so cute. No! Bad Phil! No romantic thoughts about your charge! Oh, and then Dan snuggled deeper into his shoulder. Phil totally did not want to wrap his wings around Dan and protect him from the horrors of the world. Nope, not at all. But… warming him up couldn’t hurt, right?

Phil slowly stretched his right wing out and sneaked it behind Dan’s back until his outer feathers were on the other side of Dan. He then preceded to _(totally only to keep Dan warm)_ wrap his right wing around Dan. It totally did not feel right, and Phil totally did not want to freeze that moment in time so he could stay there forever, with his right wing wrapped around his sleeping human who was deeply snuggled into his shoulder as a movie played in the background. Nope, not at all. Not. At. All. So Phil obviously didn’t rest his head on top of Dan’s and peacefully start to drift off. Well, actually he did, but we’ll keep it between ourselves.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan woke, again, to a face near his. Expect this time he knew who the face was. But the question was, why was Phil’s face right next to him for the second time in several hours?

As Dan’s mind began to clear, he felt the presence of a blanket draped over his lap. And… a wing draped around him? Ah yes, it was Phil’s wing. But why was Phil’s wing draped around him? Um… Maybe because Phil wanted to keep him warm? Yeah, that must be it. Dan started to get up, but then Phil made a whining noise and wrapped his arms around Dan’s torso, all while tightening his wing around Dan. If Dan wanted to get up, he would _literally need to pry Phil off of him_. And, well, if Phil pulled Dan back down to the couch and rested his head on his shoulder, it was the only responsible thing to do for Dan to not move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little short.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gasped as Phil kissed his neck.

_Dan gasped as Phil kissed his neck. Phil had him pinned to the bed, but Dan didn’t mind. Phil’s wings were spread out above Dan, and Dan wanted to reach out, to-_

Wait a second. Phil’s couldn’t extend both of his wings in Dan’s bedroom. Maybe if he stood at one side of Dan’s room he could extend one wing fully. Wait, what was going on?

Oh. He was dreaming, that was it. Oh, okay.

Dan sat up from his position on the couch in which he had been unintentionally snuggling with Phil. _Holly fuck._ Had he just had a wet dream… about Phil? An angel? HE LITERALLY MET THE GUY TODAY AND HE’S ALREADY HAVING WET DREAMS ABOUT HIM?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ALL ABOUT?!

Dan glanced at the clock. It was only 12?! But it felt like so much had happened…

Dan stood up entirely from the couch and glanced at Phil. His back and his right wing was pressed up against the back of the couch. His left wing was out, though, and Dan would’ve bet one month of payment for his Netflix account that Phil had had his wing curled around Dan.

Why would Phil would do that? Wait, why would Dan think that Phil had done that? _Was Dan crushing on Phil?_

Dan had literally met his angel today. And he was crushing on him. Phil. An angel. Phil wasn’t into him, was he? Wait, was he? Ugh, the easiest way to figure out if Phil might be interested is just to simply sit down and ask him Phil if he would maybe want to date him. But if Phil wasn’t, then it would be awkward, and then Dan would have to get a transfer, and then he would have to make a new friend, and then it would be awkward…

Dan wandered into his crappy kitchen. He wasn’t actually hungry, but eating distracted the human brain, and he really did not want to think about the fact he was apparently crushing on his guardian angel.

When Phil woke to find that Dan was not next to him, he momentarily panicked. His thoughts were something like this: ' _Oh my god did I lose my charge has Dan been worried I’m the worst guardian angel ever has he been murdered am I next_ ’ before he heard the sound of a cupboard opening in the kitchen. His panic faded, and was instead replaced with embarrassment as he realised that he had probably had his wing wrapped around Dan in his sleep. Luckily they had been both asleep, right?

Dan sipped his tea as he waited for Phil to wake up. Phil arriving had totally messed up Dan’s sleep schedule, but it had already been pretty crazy, so he didn’t mind. That much.

Finally, Phil waddled into the kitchen, his wings trailing behind him, almost touching the ground. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, and Dan totally choked on his tea because it was hot, not at all because Phil was adorable.

“What time is it?” Phil asked, stretching his arms (thankfully not his wings, because they would knock over everything).

“Twelve ten.” Phil’s eyes widened.

“That early? Oh yeah, I woke you up at like seven.” Phil stood there for a moment before he proceeded to walk over to Dan’s cabinets and pull out a box of cheerios. Phil then sleepily poured himself a bowl of cheerios. He walked over to Dan’s fridge and pulled it open. “You’re out of milk.”

‘’Can’t you zap yourself to the store or something and buy some?”

“Angel teleportation only applies for transporting between this plain and the heavenly plain.” Phil answered, before sitting down at the table and using his hand to stuff cheerios into his mouth.

“How’s the whole guardian angel thing work anyways?” Dan really should have researched this stuff, but it always felt like he never had the time.

“Well, we live a normal life, kinda similar to you guys, until we turn sixteen. We are then up for grabs as a guardian angel. Everyone’s automatically drafted into the system, but we continue life normally until we get our human, and then we go and, well, become their guardian angel.” He shrugged.

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“Well…” Phil paused to shovel some more dry cereal into his mouth and swallow. “It’s a gray area I guess. I mean, we were kind of created to protect a human, but we’re also our own person. Every angel is required to spend at least two months with their human before requesting a transfer, and vice versa. You are also required to have had at least two charges or two angels before getting a deletion, where you are taken out of the system, but can be put back in on request. Some humans just really feel more comfortable alone, and some angels are the same way. Most angels, even if they don’t have a charge, live in the human plain, but they may work in the angel plain.”

“Could… Is it possible for a human to visit the angel plain?”

Phil stiffened, and ceased the shoveling of cheerios into his mouth to turn and look at Dan. “If you want, I could take you there. It’s… difficult for humans to be comfortable with angel transportation, as they have no prior experience. I would be happy to take you along with me at some point, though.” And Phil realized he would be. He would love to take this man he meant hours ago and give him a tour of his home.

“I’d like that.” Dan said, and tried to take a sip of his tea to hide the slight blush on his cheeks before he noticed he had drank all of it.

Dan had no idea what they were supposed to do now. They had at least four hours of daylight left, and 6 more days after this one to get to know each other, and Dan had no idea what they should do next. So, his mind scrambled for something, and he ended up blurting out, “Wanna walk to the store and buy some milk?”

Dan would come to regret those words, as half an hour later he found himself with an angel who was very, very, very eager to taste everything and anything.

“Don’t you have supermarkets in heaven?” Dan said exasperatedly, looking around at the different types of cereal there was. He had a feeling that Phil living with him meant that Dan would need to buy a lot more cheerios.

“Heaven is only the nickname, Dan, the full name of the place is Angelus, and-”

Dan turned to stare at him. “Angelus? Really?”

“It means angel in latin. Also, we do have supermarkets, but human supermarkets are much more interesting.” Phil then proceeded to grab a chocolate bar off the shelf (they were in the wheat section, how did that even get there). “Dan, can we get this?”

Dan raised an eyebrow, but when Phil titled his head and looked at him with a look that would’ve made the toughest man in the world melt, he simply held out the plastic bags he had brought with him to allowed Phil to push it in there.

They returned to the apartment at 1:36 and put the groceries away, but then Phil wanted to go to back out because he had seen a dog when they were walking back and wanted to go back and pet it. Dan let the angel drag him out to try to find the dog. They did not, but they did manage to somehow find one of Dan’s ex-boyfriends. Who had a dog with him. And of course Phil, who had been disappointed he couldn’t find the original dog, wanted to go and pet _that_ dog. Dan opted out to watch Phil talk to the man from behind a tree before kneeling down and practically hug the dog.

The afternoon continued on in ways like this. with Phil being the nicest person/angel ever and Dan loving Phil’s happy smile to much protest, so by the time they returned to Dan’s apartment it was six. They then had a dinner of microwave pizza and apples before watching Death Note.

It was only at 12 when they started to head to bed, did they realize that a) Dan was too tall to sleep on the couch and it had been pure luck he managed to fall asleep and b) it was not healthy for Phil’s wings to spend time cooped up against something and that meant c) they were going to have to sleep in the same bed.


	4. The Struggles of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure that I couldn’t just-?” Phil asked, but Dan quickly interrupted him. 
> 
> “No. You said that sleeping on a couch twice in a row might hurt your wings, and I’m not going to take that chance. I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

“Are you sure that I couldn’t just-?” Phil asked, but Dan quickly interrupted him.

“No. You said that sleeping on a couch twice in a row might hurt your wings, and I’m not going to take that chance. I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

Phil frowned. “No. As I said before, you’re my charge, and there’s no way I’m letting you sleep on the couch or the floor.”

“Well then, I guess we’ll both just have to sleep in the same bed.”

Dan meant for it to be sarcastic, but then Phil just shrugged and said “Okay.”

“Wait. What? Really?”

“I already told you, angels are a bit more lenient about nudity than humans. It’s partially because we developed in the Greek and Roman age, and they were the type of people who though the body was a beautiful thing. So since they were fine with making statues that included the male genitalia, angels are pretty accepting of some nudity. Well, of course not fully. Mainly only if it’s with our charge or our flock.” Phil stated this like he memorized it from a book. He probably had.

“Your flock?”

“Family and any close friends. The flock. And your charge, of course.”

“Ah.” Dan paused, and realized that they had gotten way off topic. “Wait. So you’re fine if we sleep in the same bed?”

Phil’s wings fluffed out a bit (if wings had faces, Dan would’ve sworn that those were blushing). “Not if you don’t mind.”

Dan cleared his throat and swallowed. “Well, okay then. I guess we’re sleeping in my bed together.”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

“I’ve- I’m gonna go take a shower.” Dan mumbled, and he stumbled towards his bathroom, because if he was going to survive the night he would need to definitely, as Dean Winchester would put it (hey, Dan was allowed to watch American TV shows too), ‘clean the pipes’ before sleeping tonight.

 

Phil, for the third time in his life, was genuinely terrified.

The first time had been when he was nine and his hamster died.

The second time had been when he was sixteen and was entered into the guardian angel system.

And, well, the third was right now.

Phil hadn’t lied when he said that angels were pretty okay with showing off their body. And he was okay with taking off his shirt and his pants (not his boxers, though. Phil wasn’t that type of angel), but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Phil was worried that little Phil might get… excited. Phil was pretty sure that he was crushing on Dan, which was a problem. There was almost certainly no way that Phil could ever date Dan, and that was fine. Phil was fine watching Dan (certainly not the love of his life, totally not the only person Phil had ever felt attracted to in a real way) live his life out and probably marry some hot chick with who Dan would have plenty of sex and-

Wow, Phil really needed to dial back the jealousy on Dan’s imaginary girlfriend. Anyways, Phil would not ending up dating Dan and marrying him in the same church his parents got married in. But, Phil was definitely attracted to Dan, and that might cause some problems. So, he should probably take care of himself right now, just in case.

Phil padded over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it. Phil would’ve sworn that he heard a sharp intake of breath and a gasp, but it was stifled quickly, so he wasn’t sure.

“Y-yeah?” Wow, Dan said that really _really_ breathily. Was he okay?

“Dan? You okay?” Phil asked, and he would’ve sworn that he heard a slight whimper. Phil’s wings started to puff out slightly, but he ignored them.

“Yeah,, I’m fine. What did you ne-need?”

“Um, I just want to let you know that I’m going to be stopping by the angel plain for like 10 minutes, so I should be back by latest at 12:30 PM. That okay?”

“Yep, yeppers, that’s fine. Take as long as you want.”

Phil frowned, before shrugging and disappearing with a tinkling sound.

 

Dan really did feel guilty about thinking about Phil in the shower. And for maybe slightly quietly continuing even when Phil talked to him, because that totally made it more realistic. But now Dan was totally ready for bed, and he totally did not stay up until Phil got back just so that he could go to the sleep at the exact same time as him. Dan shut his laptop and rushed to plug it in before standing up at the exact time Phil appeared. Dan opened his mouth to say something like ‘how weird we were ready for bed at the exact time ha ha ha I’m not creepy’ but he stopped when he saw Phil’s outfit.

“Plaid pajamas? Really?”

“Plaid is awesome. Ted agrees.” Phil held up his stuffed bear.

“You sleep with a stuffed animal, and you named it Ted?”

“His full name is Theodore Bear, but everyone calls him Teddy. So his name is… Teddy Bear.” Phil smiled. “I almost brought my stuffed lion, but, you know. When I bring Teddy over, I have…” Phil turned his talking into a whisper. “Unlimited puns.”

Dan snorted. ‘Well, I feel less embarrassed about admitting this.” Phil titled his head into the cutest questioning look, and Dan motioned for him to follow him into the bedroom. “That is Mr. Llama.” Dan said, pointing at a stuffed Llama on a dresser. “He doesn’t sleep with me, but he watches over me every night.”

“Well, I’m sure that him and Teddy will be great friends.” Phil said with a smile, and as he walked over to set Teddy down by Mr.Llama, Dan got another look at those gorgeous wings of his, and had to remind himself that touching anything but the outer edges was for mates only, and Dan was not Phil’s mate. _Yet_ , whispered a voice in Dan’s head, and Dan reminded himself to stop fooling himself into thinking he could have things like a date with Phil or have a successful career as a… Youtuber….

OH. MY. GOD.

Dan had completely forgotten about his channel. Dan posted a video about once a week, and his had posted a video pretty recently, so his fans probably weren’t worried. But meeting your angel? That was a big thing, and his fans would surely want to know about that. Eh, he could do it tomorrow. Wait, had Phil asked him something?

“Dan? I had warned you, my wings might get a bit… rambunctious in my sleep. So just…. Be warned.”

“Don’t worry about it. So, should I…?” Dan motioned questioningly towards the bed.

“Oh yeah, you should probably get in first, so that I can situate my wings around you.”

Dan nodded and slipped under the covers. He faced towards Mr.Llama and Teddy, and heard Phil turn off the lights and then slip underneath the covers to his right,  and then rustle his wings a bit to get comfortable. Dan’s thoughts turned to his dream earlier that day, and then he knew that it would be a long time before he went to sleep.

 

Okay, so Phil had chickened out and wore pajamas, but, hey, he didn’t want to make Dan uncomfortable. But, right now, there was a burning question in his mind.

“Dan?”

“Yeah Phil?”

“Do you think pigeons have feelings?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theodore was inspired by a real bear that I made in an art class by cutting up two separate stuffed bears and then sewing one bear's legs, arms, and ears onto another bear's body and then proceeded to name it Teddy Bear.


	5. Accidents In Dan's Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Phil awoke, he was momentarily surprised to find that he was not, infact, buried underneath his own green and blue plaid covers, but instead in black and gray ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is art is a lovely piece drawn by one of my friends based off this fanfic, and it can be seen here: http://slightlygraypomegranate.tumblr.com/post/130537070262/my-friend-wanted-me-to-draw-dan-and-phil

When Phil awoke, he was momentarily surprised to find that he was not, in fact, buried underneath his own green and blue plaid covers, but instead in black and gray ones. He experienced a moment of shock and confusion, before the memories of yesterday came flooding back to him.

“Oh, right. I’m in love with my charge.” he mumbled, before worriedly glancing over to his left to see if he had woken Dan, but the man was still sleeping. Phil noticed his left wing had someone worked its way underneath Dan in his sleep (which should have been physically impossible) and the edges of it were now poking out on the other side of Dan. Phil’s right wing was currently flopping over the right edge of Dan’s bed, and Phil was glad that he was not snuggled up to Dan, because he might have been a bit more excited when he woke up.

And, of course. as Phil’s mum had told him, don’t tease the gods, because right then Dan chose that moment to roll over in his sleep and on reflex Phi’s left wings wrapped around Dan and his right wing almost immediately came up and curled around Dan so that Phil suddenly found himself and Dan encased in a mess of black. Dan’s face was now extremely close to Phil’s, so close that their noses were now almost touching. Phil let out a hot breath at how close they were, but he quickly tried to stifle it in fear that it make wake up Dan.  

And, to Phil’s horror, Dan yawned and his eyes started to flutter open.

 

Dan was a tiny bit irritated at whatever had woke him up. He had been having a lovely dream, not one of him and Phil getting it on, thank you very much. It was simply a dream of him sitting in a meadow, which made a pleasant change from the usual dreams of being chased by a giant chicken or being in a nuclear-zombie apocalypse. JUst him sitting down in a field of dandelions, and maybe than had been a book? He wasn’t sure. Anyways, he yawned and started to open his eyes, when he came to a very strange sight.

Phil’s eyes were just inches (a couple of centimeters, whatever) away from Dan’s and Phil was staring at him. Dan vaguely noticed that they seemed to be wrapped in a black cocoon. Dan’s eyes fluttered down to Phil’s lips for a second, which were parted slightly in what Dan assumed what shock, and looking back at Phil’s expression, horror. Dan stared at Phil, who seemed to be frozen, which made sense, because, WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?!

Phil seemed to have wrapped both of them in his wings and they were now so close together Dan could feel Phil’s quick little gasps on his face. But.. why? Why had Phil seemingly wrapped them together, and then made it so that if Dan moved even slightly forward their faces would be touching? It made no sense at all. Phil hadn’t seemed to shown any previous interest in him, but if this was Phil’s way of making a move, it was a very very weird way to do it. Not than Dan was necessarily complaining, but still.

As soon as Dan started to open his mouth to speak, Phil lept away from Dan and fell onto Dan’s floor. Dan peered over the right side of the bed at him.

“I’m- I’m so sorry- I’ve got to- I’m sorry- I need to go-” Phil disappeared with a tinkling sound, leaving a very confused and slightly aroused Dan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janice yawned. As a favor to Jeff, she was taking the morning shift, but she could wait for her break in an hour and a half. So, still being sleepy at 8:27 AM, she was surprised when her favorite angel out of the ones she had trained suddenly appeared in the Guardian Angel And Human Information Building. Usually, she would’ve made them wait until the time they opened at, which was 8:40 AM, but it was Phil. And he looked really cute in his pajamas.

“Phil, what are you doing-”

“JANICE, I MESSED UP.” Phil practically shouted at her, and Janice covered her ears.

“Phil, please. It’s early in the morning.” Janice had once tried working in the human realm, but once she found out that most humans and angels in the human plane got up at 7:00 AM, she quickly got transferred back to the angel plane. “Calm down and tell me what happened.”

Phil took a breath, and folded his wings from where they had been spread out in panic. Phil’s feathers were still ruffled up, and Janice’s own wings flared up a little. Phil was one of the most likable, friendly, and kind person Janice knew, and it scared her a tiny bit seeing him in such a state of panic. Janice slowly lowered her hands down from her ears and waited for Phil to speak.

“Okaysomeandmychargeweresleepinginthesamebedbecauseofmywingtroublesandhe-”

“Phil! Slow down.” Janice reached out from behind the main desk and rested a hand on Phil’s left hand.

Phil took another deep breath, and allowed himself a minute to actually calm down. “My charge Dan wouldn’t allow me to sleep on the couch, as I had told him about the wing problems I’ve been having recently, so we decided to sleep in the same bed. When I woke up, one of my wings was partially wrapped around Dan, and then he rolled over in his sleep, so on reflex I brought my wings up and wrapped us together. Then I accidentally woke him up when our faces were super close, so he just stared at me. It was all totally an accident, but I think he may think I’m into him or something, which is true, but that’s not the point. The point is, I think he may hate me now.”

“And what makes you say that?” Janice asked, rubbing her eyes.

“What?”

“Well, you didn’t actually wait to hear what he was going to say. From what I’ve heard about him from you, if you explained what had happened to him, he probably would be okay with it. Yeah, it will be a bit awkward, but I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.”

Phil stared at her, before disappearing, and Janice really wished she had coffee.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan nearly fell out of his chair in the kitchen when Phil appeared, still in his pajamas. Dan started to open his mouth, to ask something along the lines of ‘Hey were you making a move on me because if you were that’s cool wanna date and if not just ignore everything I just said’ bit before he could say anything Phil started to speak.

“Dan, I’m so sorry about what happened, I just woke up like that because of angel reflexes and stuff. Please don’t read into it.”

The words died in Dan’s throat, and he managed to stutter out “Of course- it’s fine- don’t worry about it.”

Dan’s heart did not sink at all when Phil smiled, and he motioned for Phil to join him for breakfast.

 

 


	6. Filming The Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys, so today I have something very special for you, and no, I don’t mean I’m going to be reading erotic fanfiction of me and a dog.” Dan gestured with a wave towards the camera, and sighed dramatically.

“Hey guys, so today I have something very special for you, and no, I don’t mean I’m going to be reading erotic fanfiction of me and a dog.” Dan gestured with a wave towards the camera, and sighed dramatically. “You guys will just have to wait until Christmas. But! I promise you’ll like this!” He flung both arms off to the left side, and looked towards it expectantly.

“Um, should I come in now?” Phil asked from off screen, and Dan suppressed a chuckle.

“Yes, Phil.”

“Hey guys!” Phil flopped onto Dan’s bed.

“Well, yep.” Dan looked at Phil. “I’ve got my guardian angel.” Phil waved. “Now, I know what you guys are thinking, and yes, he has a channel.” Dan held his palm up flat for him to later edit in a link. “But you guys have to promise to not spoil this innocent handsome beautiful attractive cute darling ray of sunshine muffin-” _Shit. Did I just say that out loud? Quick, play it off. Maybe he won’t think anything of it._ Of course, when Dan later edited the video, he would’ve thought for a second that Phil had blushed when he said that, but he was just imagining things. “-so don’t ruin him with your brashness...ness.”

Phil giggled, and Dan wanted to kis- PUNCH, punch him for being so cute, because he needed to stop being even remotely interested in Phil.

“Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, Phil, tell us about yourself!” Dan shuffled off to the side as Phil sat up and nervously chuckled at the camera.

“Well, I’m Phil. Phillip, actually, but no one calls me that. I am an angel, of course, as you can see by these magnificent beauties on my back here.” He spread his wings out slightly, and yet again Dan found himself dumbfounded by their beauty. He rarely saw black wings on the street, and he supposed it was because some people felt ashamed of them and dyed them, since not too long ago angels with black wings seemed to be charged with more crimes than others. “My middle name’s Michael, um, I like to read both books and fanfiction, I’m a terrible artist…. Hm. That’s all, I guess?” Phil looked at Dan for clarification.

“In order for us to get to know each other better, we’re going to be answering questions we found online. Um, so, let’s get started I guess.”

Dan grabbed his laptop and was about to read the question before Phil said it first. 

“Question 1: What is your biggest fear?” Phil looked expectantly at Dan.  

“Trees. And the dark. Don’t ask. You?”

“I don’t know. Drowning, I guess.” Phil shrugged.

“Question 2: What is-” Dan spluttered his words and coughed. _Really? On the second question?_ Dan cleared his throat. “What is… what is your sexual orientation?” _Well, at least now I get to know if I even have a chance._

“Oh! Well... Hmm. Bisexual and biromantic, if I had to say.”

 _Could be worse. God, now it’s my turn._ “Gay.”

Phil blinked and ruffled his wings. “Oh. Cool.” Phil paused and than gave Dan a sultry look. “So how attractive am I on a scale on one to ten?” He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Dan laughed and gave Phil a slight shove with his shoulder. “Stop.” _Well, that went about as well as I could have hoped._  

Phil laughed and smiled, and if his wings poofed up happily, neither him nor Dan noticed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily, there wasn’t that much editing to be done, and Dan managed to upload the full video to his channel on the same day as they filmed it. He titled it ‘The Biggest Surprise’ and waited anxiously for comments. He smiled at the people talking about how cute Phil was, and how cute Dan was, but stared at the top comment, which was, ‘I ship it. Phan, anyone?’

Later that day, at around 4, as they were watching Noragami, because apparently Phil had never seen it and he needed to be educated on the finer things in life, Phil paused the show and looked at Dan. “Dan, how comfortable are you with the dark?”

‘‘Literally today I told you I was afraid of it.” Dan looked mournfully at the paused screen.

“Yes, but there’s something I want to try, and I thought it might be fun.” Phil looked rather giddy, and Dan wouldn’t be a truther if he said he didn’t like that look of excitement on Phil’s face.

“What is it?” Dan asked warily.

“I want to take you flying at night.”

Dan said nothing, and instead stared at Phil like he had said he didn’t think that My Chemical Romance was a very good band.

“Come on! It’s really fun.” Phil protested at Dan’s glare. “I’ve done it before.”

“With people? Soft, non-wing having people?"

“With other angels. But I have carried humans during the day! And, well…” Phil looked at the popcorn bowl set between them. “You have no idea how breathtaking it is.” Phil looked back up and locked eyes with Dan. “The feeling of the cold night air against your skin... The rush of air around you. The stars, reflected in your eyes and closer than ever. The moon, so far but so very close. The whole sky to explore, the whole world open to you. Nothing’s impossible.”

Dan coughed. “Dude. You should be a poet. Like, seriously. Damn.”

“Is that a yes?” Phil asked with hopeful eyes.

Dan stood up. “Phillip Michael Lester…” (Their full names had been one of the questions) “ I will let you take me flying, at night-” Dan was interrupted by a squeal from Phil. “IF, you promise to take me to the angel plain.”

“Done!” Phil stood up and shook Dan’s hand enthusiastically. “You know I would’ve taken you there anyways, right?”

“Eh, just wanted to make sure.” Dan smiled as Phil shook with excitement, but screamed “PHIL!” when his wings flared out and took up most of Dan’s living room.

“Sorry! They do that sometimes when I get excited.”


End file.
